1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to photometer circuits for studying luminescence and more particularly to photo circuits for studying luminescence wherein luminescence may be continuous or intermittent from dinoflagellates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bioluminescence has been the subject of much research, and measurement of this phenomenon has usually been by a photomultiplier photometer originally designed by McNichols in 1952 described in Methods Biochem. Anal. 8, 61, and subsequently modified by Mitchell and Hastings, Strickland and others as described in "A Practical Handbook of Seawater Analysis", second edition bulletin 167, Fisheries Research Board of Canada, Ottawa. There are many commercially designed photometers that are adequate but are expensive.